


To Remember

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Series: The Long Shadow of Our Pasts [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abandonment, Fear, Gen, Hurt, Mental Anguish, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Torment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: Catra, Glimmer, and Adora begin to make plans for how to handle all of this. First order of business, give the house one last check before they go back up to the castle.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: The Long Shadow of Our Pasts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> By the pricking of my thumbs,  
> Something wicked this way comes.
> 
> Shall we?

Glimmer wasted no time when she heard Adora announce that Shadow Weaver was back. Catra had no sooner said they had a problem than Glimmer grabbed them both and teleported them to the road in front of the house. 

Catra bent over as she shook her head to clear the dizziness she felt from the jump and said, "Dear sweet Mara,  _ warn me!" _

"Sorry," Glimmer said. "I figured we didn't need to be in the house."

Adora stood there, confused and looking between the two, as she said, "What's going on? Why can't we be in the house?"

Catra looked up at her and said, "Because I think we're hearing from Shadow Weaver again."

She proceeded to give Adora a quick rundown on the events of the last few days, how Finn had been hearing and seeing things at night, culminating in them having to hide from something in their room that had been whispering Catra's name. Through the story, Adora stood still and quiet and when it was done didn't say anything for a long minute before her sword suddenly appeared in her hand. 

"Whoa!" Glimmer said, leaping back a step. 

"I warned her what would happen," Adora said, her voice low and vibrating with rage. 

Catra stepped forward and put her hand on Adora's arm and could feel the tension singing through her.

"I'll go with you but first, let's see to Finn and our home," Catra said. 

Adora took a breath and the sword disappeared. 

"You're right, she’s not going anywhere," Adora said. “What do we need to do with the house you think?”

Glimmer was looking at the house in question as she said, "We searched, we didn't find anything, but I didn't even think about magic. Follow me back in, I got a few tricks I want to try."

Catra gave a half-hearted smile as she said, "Leave the house standing please." 

"I'll try," Glimmer said with a smile back as she started to reach for the both of them. Catra stepped back out of reach.

"Glimmer! The house is right there! We can walk!" Catra said, gesturing at the house. 

“Fine!” Glimmer said.

The three went back up the walk, Adora in the lead, and they carefully opened the front door. They all looked in carefully and saw nothing out of the ordinary, just the living room and kitchen beyond, quiet and still in the morning light. The three looked at each other as a little nervous laughter escaped from all of them. 

"I was expecting something to leap out," Adora said. 

"Same," Glimmer said. 

Catra walked in first as she said, "Doesn’t seem to be this thing’s way of operating. Where do we start?"

Glimmer walked in behind her and said, "Here." 

She made a quick gesture and a complicated sigil suddenly appeared in the air in front of her. Her eyes filmed over as she held one hand in front of her holding the sigil, the other hand loose by her side with a smaller sigil in it. She slowly turned all the way around and then moved her hand and gaze upwards towards the attic space for a few moments. Finally the sigils disappeared with a faint sigh and her eyes returned to normal. 

"Something has definitely been in the home," Glimmer said. 

Catra's tail bushed out as Adora went back to back with her without a thought. 

"Is it still here?" Catra said. 

"I do not believe it to be so," Glimmer said. "I believe it fled in fear of the mighty She-Ra."

Catra snorted as she said, "Why are you talking like that?"

Glimmer looked at her as she said, "How do you mean? How should I talk with you?"

Catra felt the fur on her neck trying to lift as she said, "Cut it out, Glimmer, you're starting to creep me out."

Glimmer smiled as she said, "Ok."

"Sorry, I'm just on edge. I say let's get back to Bright Moon and make our next step. What do you think, Adora?" Catra said. When she didn't get a response, she turned around to see Adora was gone. "Adora where are you? Glimmer, where did she go?"

Glimmer smiled and Catra's eyes went wide as she saw the edges of her mouth continue to stretch across her face until they touched her ears and her eyes went pure white. Her purple hair slithered off her head in tendrils as it crept down her body to start crawling around the room as Catra tried to move back. Catra bumped into the couch as Glimmer’s form started to stretch and loose definition, as if it was a figure seen through smoke. 

"Adora is no longer with us it would seem, Catra. It is just you and it is just I with you," a voice that was no longer like Glimmer's and now sounded like a crackling fire filled with static said. "Whatever shall we do now?"

Catra felt herself breathing fast as she said, "Guess."

Without waiting for an answer she launched herself at the figure, claws extended. She waited for the shock of connection but it never came as it took a moment to realize everything had gone dark. She tried to stand but she couldn't seem to move. She just hung in the dark void. Then, electricity, screaming through her. 

"Poor little kitty," the voice said in a long drawn out tone. "Should have thought before leaping. So impulsive after all these years."

"Show your face and I'll show you impulsive, Shadow Weaver!" Catra screamed. 

"That's not I! You don't know my name so you can't make me do  _ anything _ !" the voice giggled. 

Catra felt the shock run through her again and screamed. She fought down the memories flooding her of all the times Shadow Weaver had used shocks as a punishment as she struggled to get loose, to get control, her heart racing as she felt herself start to panic

_ Hold it together! Look for your chance! Adora will help! Glimmer will too! Hold on!  _ Catra told herself as yet another shock screamed through her.

"Are you hoping Adora will save you?" the voice said in a sing-song voice. "Scream for her. Pretty please. I  _ like  _ that! Scream and scream and scream but just know she is not coming for you."

"I'll tear you to shreds!" Catra shrieked, trying to move, trying to do anything, feeling the panic run through her as she remembered Shadow Weaver holding her helpless as she made up her mind on just how to punish Catra. 

The only answer to her threat was a hideous giggle that seemed to be right beside her ear. 

_ Not like this, not like this, not like this,  _ she said in her head as she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to remember some calming exercise.

She started to take long deep breaths, tried to concentrate on something happy and Adora's face slipped through her mind for a moment and for a split second she thought she heard Glimmer. 

"Hold…," she heard Glimmer say, as if from a long way away, before the voice faded away into another shock running through her. Catra screamed again as the voice giggled.

"No one cares about you! No one cares about you!" the voice said. “No one cares about the little kitty-cat Catra all alone and forgotten!”

Catra clenched her hands tight and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to ignore the pain. She decided that if this was her end then she wouldn't give the voice the satisfaction of a response. She concentrated on trying to remember Adora and to stay as calm as she could, waiting for the next shock. She began to feel like she was sinking into water and felt tears pricking her eyes as she fought to stop the memories of Prime's pool and not give a response. 

She heard the voice suddenly screaming and gibbering in a language she'd never heard before and then suddenly she was falling and falling and the fall seemed to last both forever and no time at all and as she faded out her last thought was,  _ I'm sorry, Adora. _

When she woke up, she was cradled in Adora's arms as she rocked her back and forth, tears running down her face. Adora saw her eyes open and said, "Are you there?" 

Catra tried to nod but a splitting headache made her cringe and whimper.

"Careful," Glimmer said from down by Catra's feet. "That thing really had a grip on you."

Catra looked at her suspiciously as she croaked out, "What did we talk about the first time on Prime's ship? When it was just you and I?"

Glimmer responded without hesitation as she said, "How we used to have slumber parties at Bright Moon."

"Who's we?" Catra rasped out.

"Me, Bow, and Adora," Glimmer said. 

Catra relaxed, just a little, and held a shaky hand up to touch Adora's face and hold it there, feeling the dampness of her tears washing Catra’s hand. 

“Do you need to ask me a question?” Adora said. 

Catra gave a little smile and whispered, “No one could ever replace you.” 

Then she promptly passed back out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I almost ended this on: "...and as she faded out her last thought was, _I'm sorry, Adora._ "
> 
> When I read it to my wife last for input, that IS where it ended. She was... um, not happy with me. Then she said, "You better end it there when you post it because if I have to experience it, so should everyone else." 
> 
> Sorry honey, I had to add a little bit more in. That being said, these last two stories have really been Torment the Cat but I don't feel too bad because let's be honest, Crew-Ra felt the same way. *gestures in direction of the show as proof*
> 
> I am having fun getting short stories out quick though and doing it in a little darker vein then I normally do is a fun experiment as well. I hope you're enjoying it!


End file.
